


Slowly, Slowly...

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bladder Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Tumblr Rec, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slowly,” Suga instructs, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s misty eyes, “if you go too fast, I’ll make you stop. Do you understand me?”</p><p>    Eagerly, Oikawa nods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, Slowly...

 

   “Suga,” his name rolls off of Oikawa’s tongue as a gasp, “ _please_ , let me go.”

 

    Suga glances over at his boyfriend. Oikawa writhes in the seat next to him, one hand clamped around his crouch and the other pulling the seatbelt as far away from his bladder as he can manage.

 

    His eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s fanning his legs desperately. Every-time they pull open, Sugawara can see the glistening wetness that drips off of the fabric of his shorts and onto the thin towel under him.

 

    “Okay,” Suga agrees, pulling into a Dairy Queen parking lot.

 

    The ‘See you next summer!’ sign is missing a few letters, buried somewhere under the piles of snow. Suga cuts the engine and gets out the car, letting in a blast of cold air. Oikawa’s body convulses at the sudden temperature change.

 

    The silver haired boy takes his time walking to the back of the car, and grabbing another, thicker, towel from the back. He sees Oikawa curl into himself in the passenger seat.'

 

    “Squeezing in on yourself is just going to make you have to piss more,” he says, and Oikawa groans when he says ‘piss.’

 

    Smirking, Sugawara slams the trunk shut and walks to Oikawa’s side of the car. He pulls the door open, and crouches down next to his boyfriend.

 

    He offers him the towel, and Oikawa takes it gratefully.

 

    “On your knees,” Suga demands, “face me.”

 

    The other setter complies, groaning the whole time. He spreads his legs and squishes the bunched up towel near his crouch. Suga runs his hands up Oikawa’s shaking legs soothingly.

 

    “Now?” Oikawa chokes out, a little hopeful and a whole lot more desperate.

 

    “Slowly,” Suga instructs, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s misty eyes, “if you go too fast, I’ll make you stop. Do you understand me?”

 

    Eagerly, Oikawa nods. Suga smiles and pats his thigh lovingly, taking out his cell phone.

 

    “Good,” he says, setting the timer for five seconds, “You get five seconds of relief, then thirty seconds of holding it. For every leak, it goes up five more seconds. Are we clear?”

 

    Oikawa nods again. Suga presses the start on the timer, and points at his boyfriend.

 

    Oikawa lets out only a tiny spurt before the five seconds are over, years of being potty-trained refusing to fail him. He whines when Suga lifts his hand to pause him.

 

    Though he’d only just started before Suga made him stop, forcing himself to close up again _burns_. His bladder is screaming at him, demanding to know why it was stopped. He feels himself instinctively lower himself, trying to squeeze out all the pent up urine.

 

    He fights off wave after wave of desperation, trying to focus more on Suga’s soft touches at his thigh, his upper-arms, and through his hair; everywhere but his sensitive bladder, which he’s grateful for.

 

    He opens one of his eyes – when had he even closed them? – and sees the lustful look on Suga’s face. Warmth floods through him, knowing he caused that look.

 

    “Go,” Suga says, gently pressing on his bladder to give him a head start.

 

    Oikawa is careful not to relax all the way, only letting a small stream soak through his shorts. Suga breath hitches when he drips enough to make it to the towel.

 

    “Stop,” he says, and Oikawa groans.

 

    If anything, it’s _worse_ to stop when he really started going. He can feel the pressure of the liquid inside of him settling right against the opening. He knows if he lessons his hold, even slightly, he’d leak.

 

    His body breaks out into sweat, even with the cold air filtering into the car from outside. Suga uses his sweater sleeve to mop if off of his forehead.

 

    “You’re doing so well,” Suga murmurs, pushing Oikawa’s hand away from his shorts, only to replace it with his own.

 

     The other setter keens at the affectionate words, and stronger grip keeping him together. Suga pulls him forward, and he can feel his bladder being squished. He groans urgently, and Suga squeezes him harder.

 

    Suga pulls him close and peppers his forehead and cheeks with kisses while he whispers soft praises.

 

    “Go,” he says, stroking his boyfriend’s cheeks, and letting go of him.

 

    Oikawa does, startling a bit when it comes out with much more force than the other times. He quickly gets it under control, and going slower is absolute Hell.

 

    When Suga tells him to stop, he nearly cries, having reached the part where he’s finally emptying enough to feel relief. He chokes out a sob as he stems the flow.

 

    His shorts are clinging to him now, and the towel is soaked. Suga clucks his tongue.

 

    “I wasn’t counting on you having so much piss in you,” he says, gently tapping Oikawa’s stomach, “I’m normally almost empty after four times through, but you’re nowhere close, are you?”

 

    Oikawa shakes his head frantically, rotating his hips. Suga gives him a lopsided grin.

 

    “Go,” he says, and Oikawa does.

 

    This time, it’s euphoric. Suga taps out the seconds on his upper-thigh, and Oikawa moans at the feeling. Sugawara’s tapping falters at that, and he stares at him with lust filled, wide eyes.

 

    “Stop,” he says, and Oikawa does.

 

    He’s panting now, pent forward at the waist and gripping himself with all his might. The thirty seconds that pass feel like an hour.

 

    Suga picks up the towel with a disappointed sigh.

 

    “I don’t suppose you can hold the rest until we get home?” he says, showing Oikawa how much he’d soaked through.

 

    His boyfriend groans in agony, and Suga pulls him from the car. He wraps his arm around his middle, and kisses the back of the taller boy’s neck.

 

    “Go,” he says, and Oikawa does.

 

    This time, the silver haired boy lets him finish, and snow around them becomes yellow.

 

    Oikawa shivers almost violently in Suga’s hold when he’s finally, blissfully, empty.

 

    “What a shame,” Suga says, clucking his tongue. “I guess next time we’ll have to bring more towels for you.”

 

    Oikawa smirks at the other boy, personality back in check now that he’s not swimming in his own piss.

 

    “ _Next time,_ it’s your turn,” Oikawa informs him, taking a step forward.

 

    Suga’s eyes become glassy, and Oikawa knows he’s said the right thing.


End file.
